Vacío
by clea everlasting
Summary: Un pequeño ItachixSakura A veces no todo es tan necesario como pensamos.


Naruto no es de mi propiedad -.-" que se le va a hacer.

Me he dado cuenta que en el otro one o corto como querais llamarlo parecia un telegrama, empiezo con el fic, lo suelto y después poco más.

Aviso que si veis una es que tiene una nota a pie de pagina. Ahora si os dejo con el fic

Vacío

Me siento perdida y es que la culpa la tiene mi memoria, aquella que perdi y no se como. Recuerdo muy pocas cosas..pero ya no me siento tan vacia como antes….ya no.  
Vagaba sin tener muy claro a donde, sintiendome como si ese no fuese mi lugar en medio de aquel bosque…recuerdo cuando aparecieron ante mi..mis heridas dolian y ni si quiera recordaba como habia ocurrido. Uno de los dos hombre que se encontraban ante mi se acercó y no pude evitar fijarme en sus ojos por alguna extraña razón me parecian familiares. Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que el me preguntó que hacia ahí? –No se-le contesté yo-…no recuerdo- Y tras eso le pregunté quien era él. Pero el siguió observandome sin inmutarse. Sentí como mi cuerpo caia y como mis ojos se cerraban..pero, no senti la fria hierba ni el aroma del campo humedo por la lluvia que hacia poco aun habia seguido callendo..senti calor y comodidad, y antes de cerrar los ojos pude ver aquellos ojos sobre mi. Desperté unas horas después con mis heridas tratadas y en un sitio extraño, aunque todo en ese momento me era extraño y desconocido.  
Los dias pasaban y yo a penas recordaba algo más que mi nombre y algunos comentarios que me impulsaban a mejorar, aunque no sabia quienes lo decian, ya que solo recordaba sombras, algunos eran comentarios mios… Estos me hacian entristecer y sentirme inútil…pero aquellos ojos a veces parecian saberlo todo y observar cada detalle y movimiento que hacia. …l no es que hablara mucho, más bien utilizaba algún que otro monosílabo..pero eso no importaba, me apoyaba a su manera y lo sabia.  
Más dias pasaron y ya no era la estancia tan incomoda, sus compañeros eran amables conmigo, eso si a su forma, pero encontre amistad en ellos…y entonces me di cuenta que él era diferente a esa amistad…para mí, no era igual….A pesar de eso, sentia algo de nostalgia a algo desconocido que estaba ahí.  
En medio de estos momentos que pueden parecer absurdos pero no lo son, que él aparezca o solo escuche algun monosilabo porque pase cerca mientras algunos de sus compañeros le habla…ese vacio se va y no puedo evitar que se forme una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios.  
--  
Observo el amanecer sobre el tejado, hoy me siento asi. Siento su presencia tras de mi..a veces compartimos estos silencios.  
- Vamos- que me hable me sorprende, este es un momento en que no pensaba que lo hiciera.  
- ¿A done vamos?- le pregunto  
- Sigueme- Y baja del tejado de un salto y empieza a caminar.

Caminamos por bastante tiempo y sigo sin saber a donde vamos. Eh? Veo cerca una aldea.. El se detiene delante de mi.  
- A partir de aquí, sigues tu sola.  
- Eh? Pero…- miro hacia la aldea, me resulta tan familiar.  
- Es tu aldea….asi que ve.  
- ¿Crees que recuperaré la memoria si voy? Tambien saber quien soy exactamente..  
- Estoy seguro..aunque se lo que significa que la recuerdes..  
- Eh?- ¿que quiere decir con eso? Pienso  
- Entonces..seremos enemigos.  
No puedo evitar actuar sorprendida ante ello  
Si algo he aprendido mientras estaba con él, es que a veces las cosas son como son y ya esta..Uno tiene que hacer lo que tiene que hacer, no importa lo demás..es como algo que nos impulsa a seguir, en ocasiones puede parecer correcto mientras en otras puede no parecerlo. Ahora se que debo seguir.  
Avanzo hacia la aldea y paso a su lado para dirigirme hacia aquellas grandes puertas que puedo distinguir desde aquí. Siento como toma mi muñeca y con fuerza me tira hacia un árbol poco después aprisionando mi cuerpo con el suyo. Escucho su voz suave pero firme " Entonces seremos enemigos..pero entonces, no es ahora" y sus labios toman los mios con sorpresa, siento el calor que me abruma de su contacto dulce y que empieza a ser más que dulce, más placentero..  
Se aleja de mi " Adios" me dice, mientras deja mi cuerpo frio tras llevarse su calor..ese calor que mi cuerpo ya añora.  
-Adios, Itachi- y tras susurarle eso al viento me dirigo hacia las grandes puertas que abriran mi memoria.

Han pasado tres meses. Y ya no siento ese vacio en mi cabeza..no ese vacio. Naruto fue el primero que me hizo empezar a recordar, fue cuando le golpee por algo que dijo y entonces le dije " como siempre Naruto tu…" cuando me di cuenta ya habia recordado muchas cosas. Y a partir de ahí todo empezo a venir como flashes poco a poco hasta que logre recordarlo todo.

Volvia a ser yo.

Caminaba entre la espesa arboleda de arbol en arbol. Y entonces en un claro lo vi. Baje ante él y me miro como siempre con su gesto inmutable.  
-Recordaste- me dijo sin más  
.-Si- le conteste  
-Veo..  
-…Pero…sabes? A veces hay vacios peores que el de la memoria- le dije con una sonrisa mientras me acercaba a él y apoyaba mis manos en sus hombros.- Te falté- le susurre.  
Por primera vez vi una sonrisa en sus labios, me puse de puntillas y junté mis labios con los suyos, con aquel calor que tanto habia faltado en estos tres meses, junta a la presencia que habia empezado a necesitar sin darme cuenta..porque no me importaban las palabras que nos separaban,porque no importaba las memorias recuperadas..me daba igual que se nombrara traición o que algunos lo nombraran como locura..hice lo que deseaba hacer y ese era el camino que tenia que tomar..porque el peor vacio que el de la memoria es el del corazón. Aunque no dijesemos nada nos amabamos y eso, era lo que importaba.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cuando dice las palabras que nos separaban se refiere a la palabra enemigo

N/A: Pues aquí otro corto que en verdad podia haber hecho en un fic muy largo sobre el trato que tiene Sakura con el Akatsuki y como se van acercando Itachi y Sakura..pero ese tipo de cosas la dejo para otro fic que si va a ser más amplio. De todas formas un pequeño one de esta pareja no venia mal, no?  
Gracias por leerlo y dejadme comentario


End file.
